Summertime
by They Call Me The Young Geezy
Summary: Caroline is sent to live with her aunt for a summer in New Jersey. She sees this as merely a boring opportunity to get some new comic books—until she meets Gerard and his awesome friends. My Chemical Romance fanfic.
1. When The Lights Go Out

**Chapter one: When The Lights Go Out**

"Would you like a beverage?" a flight attendant asked me as she leaned down, smirking her too-red lips at me. I wanted to pinch her nose and pluck her hairy eyebrows. Not that I cared about appearance. I honestly didn't. Me, Caroline Baker. Appearance? Please! At my best, I would be in jeans and a concert tee-shirt. At my worst... well, you don't want to see me at my worst.

"Coffee would be nice. Extra cream and no sugar," I softly said. Her nametag read: _Linda_. I fought the urge to strangle Linda and her forged kindness.

She nodded and went on her way, asking the other passengers aboard flight 615. I was sitting on the outside. Next to me was an older woman reading _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo _and beside her was an all business looking man.

I picked up my iPod, placing it in my ears and listening to the joyful sound of alternative rock or whatever it decided to shuffle to.

I sighed. Mom had decided to send me up north to Belleville with my aunt so I wouldn't be completely unproductive this summer. Aunt Leah gladly accepted. She always enjoyed me as company for some reason.

Leah was dad's sister. Dad died in an accident a few years back. I didn't really like to think or talk about it. Confronting my feelings never really went to well.

Mom always had a soft spot for Leah... probably because she and dad were extremely close. When dad died, Leah gave up everything. She had been seeing this guy but she broke his heart because she was under the illusion that she would never have love.

"Here you go, Sweets," Linda said, handing me my coffee. I gave her a little bogus smile as she walked away. I sipped the coffee; the wonderful aroma and taste making my senses go wild. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

What if Leah didn't like me or something? What if she decided I was a total waste and sent me back to Sanibel Island? _Fuck it, Caroline, _I reassured myself, _Just plaster a false smile on that face and you'll do fine._

The plane landed soon after. I grabbed my one carry-on bag—it contained all my vitals—and left the plane.

I slowly exited the thin hallway that lead to the airport. I looked around for Aunt Leah. Last time I saw her was dad's funeral...

But she was nowhere to be found. I then saw some kid in a black leather jacket, a Misfits tee shirt, dark jeans, and leather boots holding up a sign that said: Caroline Baker. He had black raggedy hair, nice bone structure, and cute eyebrows.

Huh, I never thought I would call eyebrows cute.

Anyways, obviously this wasn't Leah. She couldn't have had a sex change that quickly and I probably wouldn't have found her so attractive if she was a dude...

I walked up to the kid and smirked, "You aren't Leah."

He grinned back at me, "Well you must be Caroline." I nodded as we headed over near the front of the airport to pick up my bags.

"Well, who are you then?" I asked as we stared at the spinning contraption that held so many fucking bags.

"Gerard Way. I'm Lee's neighbor. She felt a little sick so I offered to pick you up. She's been excited ever since she heard you were coming... talking about it all the time, too." I contemplated telling him that his name was silly but decided against it—it was cute.

"How long of you known her?"

"Ever since I was born, pretty much. We've been neighbors ever since I was a kid."

I nodded as my two bags approached where we were standing. We both reached to grab them. Our hands touched. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I had never felt like this before. Blushing was something I honestly never experienced.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I shouldn't like this guy. He's probably, what, 20 at least? I'm nearly 18. So technically I'm still a minor. But... ah! CONFLICTION!, _my mind argued.

I pulled my hand away as he grabbed both of my bags. I ran my hand through my hair and attempted to grab one of the bags and help.

"I got 'em, you're fine!" he cheerfully guaranteed. I nodded.

"Thanks, Gerard."

The ride home was... comforting. We talked about different comics and music interests we both shared. 80s punk rock was always rather important to me and apparently to him too. It was nice... someone to have things in common with.

"Alright, well, here's your stop! We'll probably see you later tonight because you guys'll come over for dinner. Leah likes the company."

I smiled. He had driven his silver Subaru XT in the driveway of a one-story home with a brick outlining. There were roses and wild bushes everywhere, growing rapidly. A large oak tree was planted right in the middle of the front yard. There were branches leading all the way up to the top—probably great for climbing.

Gerard was already out of the car and opening my door for me—as I was daydreaming and examining—like a gentleman. I took his hand and climbed out of the car. We headed back to the trunk and grabbed my bags—he insisted on taking both of them in for me. It was sweet.

When we got to the door, my stomach kinda felt like it was on fire. I was nervous. I would be spending months with my aunt who I barely knew. I figured that if dad liked her, what the hell?

Gerard knocked twice and a petite woman opened the door. She had short blond hair and very nice skin. She was small too—nearly shorter than me. And I was only 5'5. It had to be Aunt Leah. She looked different from the last time I saw her, though... more frantic and pale.

"Hey, Caroline!" she greeted, wrapping me into a firm hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard smile. "Hi to you too, Gee," she added as she kissed his cheek. Wow, our families must've been pretty close.

"Hi," I awkwardly said as I walked inside. The home was nice. The front room had a large couch occupying a whole wall with a TV in the center of the room. Shelves of DVDs and paintings lined the walls. The artwork looked pretty professional...

"Did you do these yourself?" I asked as I walked up to the one that looked most appealing: a vampire fading into a brick wall. Leah shook her head and pointed to Gerard who was rolling my suitcases into a room down a hallway. My eyes widened. "Gerard?"

"He's amazing. Artistic, talented, he can sing too!" she bragged as he walked in.

"Did someone say my name?" he asked, confused. I grinned.

"She's just admiring your artwork, Gee," Aunt Leah winked. I felt my face turn a shade of pink. "By the way, you and Mikey are coming over tonight. I'm ordering Chinese. Your parents want to go out. Do Frank and Ray want to stop by?"

Woah, okay, I could only deal with so many new people at once.

"You sure you're feeling up to it?" he inquired. I thought it was cute that he cared about my aunt's well-being. Shit... no, I didn't like him. I couldn't. Nope. He probably already had a girlfriend or something. Or worse. He was gay... No. Nope, that thought quickly escaped my mind.

"Don't worry about me. If you want, I can bring you guys Chinese and Caroline could go over to your house?"

He nodded. "See you in a few hours!" I waved goodbye.

He then left. Leah stared me down. "You look a lot happier then the last time I saw you," she commented. I nodded.

"Probably because we were at my dad's funeral," I solemnly said. She looked down, then coughed.

"I'm gonna go lie down. Your room is down that hallway, second door on the right," Aunt Leah said, yawning and walking down the hallway, into a door on the left.

I headed into my room, clutching my carryon bag cautiously. I slowly opened the door and inside was a charming little bedroom. Three walls were a deep red color and one was painted black. Against the black wall were cream lanterns hanging from the ceiling. On one of the red walls, two large windows sat. The sun bled through into the room. There was a small bed and different posters and paintings on the walls. _Green Day, Linkin Park, Panic at the Disco, Mindless Self Indulgence, Iron Maiden_ that sort of thing. I wondered who exactly this room belonged to. I saved my questions for later and started unpacking.

Before I knew it, Leah told me it was about time that I should go to Gerard's house. I said goodbye, brushed my hair out (what? I wanted to look presentable...), got the food from Leah and walked over.

Their house was a lot similar to my aunt's except it was two stories and didn't have an overgrown tree in the front yard.

I walked up the path to their door. A thin guy with flat dark hair and glasses opened on the third knock. He resembled a younger version of Gerard.

"You must be Caroline," he awkwardly greeted. I nodded. "I'm Mikey! Gerard's brother."

I walked in. I was then welcomed by a small guy with dark hair and a few tattoos. He literally jumped onto me, bringing me into the tightest hug I'd had in a long time.

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped out. He let go and nodded.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself! We haven't hung out with a girl in so long! And you're hot too!" I shook my head uncomfortably. "I'm Frank!" he said, extending his hand. I shook it.

"Caroline."

"I know!" Frank joyfully responded. Gerard was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee next to a guy with a radical 'fro. Mikey followed us in and sat on the floor.

"Woah..." I started, mesmerized. "Can... I—?" but I was already touching his hair. He exchanged glances with Gerard and laughed.

"YOU BROUGHT FOOD!" Afro boy screamed. I put the large bag of crappy Chinese take-out on the coffee table. "I'm Ray, by the way. Oh... oh hey I just rhymed!"

I giggled, "I see. Just take all the shit you want—there's enough for about six days of meals in here."

We all got along pretty fast. Gerard's friends and brother were akin to him so I approved. I could see a friendship hastily forming between all of us.

I munched on some crab rangoons on the couch next to Gerard, who was eating some noodley-looking shit. After we ran out of conversation, Ray suggested that we watch a movie.

"But... but we've already seen everything you have, Gee!" Frank complained.

I smirked. Everyone seemed to like calling him Gee. Except me...

"But Caroline hasn't!" he retorted sarcastically. I shook my head.

"It's fine. Actually, I saw a graveyard when Gerard and I were driving down here. It's off of cemetery drive? We could go there and freak each other out?" I recommended. They all seemed impressed.

"I like this girl already," Mikey said as he grabbed the car keys from a hook by the door and began marching outside. It was nearly 10 o' clock so everyone was pretty excited to scare the living shit out of each other.

I was stuck sitting on Gerard's lap because Ray's car only fit four people. It was rather awkward.

Ray, who was driving, leered as we pulled up to the grim parking lot. "So... who's ready to shit their pants?"

* * *

><p>AH-THOR'S NOTE!: You fancy? :D I'm excited too. This kinda all plopped out of my brain. A plot is yet to be found. Hehe. So, I know, I already have two current stories goin' on. Why the hell am I starting a new one? 'CAUSE I CAN, BITCHES! No, just kidding, but I really wanted to. I feel more comfortable writing this. I'll still regularly update my killjoy story&amp; I'm not okay, though. At least every week.<p>

As for this piece of work, pretty pretty please review and... ta ta for now! XD

XOXO,

Contro

P.S. 615? Where's that from? :D

Hint: Happy late birthday, Ray Toro. I love you and you're an amazing guitar player. Rock the fro.


	2. Will You Take Me With You?

A/N: *Facepalm*. I cannot do math to save my life. Honestly. I meant to make the flight 715 so it'd be all cool 'cause it was Ray's birthday. But since I can't count, I made it 6… which is June. Summertime is really getting the best of me. Hehehe, relatively direct lyrical quote thing. Yay. Ojaaaaay, sorry to keep you waiting! Here is your next chapter:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Will You Take Me with You?<strong>

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!" Frank screamed as he jumped out of the passenger's seat. I laughed and opened the door, gracelessly climbing off of Gerard's lap. He chuckled a bit but I just sort of kept silent.

The graveyard was pretty murky. There were mausoleums lined up near the back, up on a hill. Graves completely covered the mossy grass for at least a quarter of a mile. Trees were spread out near the hill and flowers appeared to be everywhere.

"Man hunt," Mikey said stated rather then asked.

"NOT IT!" Gerard yelled.

At the same time, Frank and I screamed, "NOT IT!"

This left Mikey to be the last one to assure his line as 'not it'. Ray was 'it'.

"Fine," the curly haired brunette grumbled. "I'll count to 100."

We all nodded and headed in different directions. Frank wandered towards the tombs, Mikey was speculating west as I followed Gerard up near some trees to the east.

"DON'T HAVE ANY SÉANCE'S WHILE I HAVE MY EYES CLOSED, OKAY?" Ray called out to all of us. Gerard laughed quietly.

"ONE…"

Gerard walked near a large willow tree. Willow trees were my favorite. They just had this certain vibe that made you want to save the world or something.

He walked behind it, crouching down. I felt the need to do the same.

"So, Caroline, how are you enjoying New Jersey so far?" he whispered, leaning his back against the tree. I sighed.

"It's pretty awesome. You guys are great!"

"I bet we are."

Even in the dim late night light, I could see those hazel eyes piercing my face. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him. I obviously didn't do that because I'd look like a complete idiot. I just met him today. I shouldn't have been having these wants.

"TWENTYTHREE…"

Gerard closed his eyes. A breeze passed over us. He breathed softly as I put my head in the wet grass and closed my eyes too.

"Can you hear the ground's heart beating?" he asked me. I opened one eye and raised a brow.

"The ground has a heart?" I was only half-kidding.

"Metaphorically speaking, darling. Metaphorically."

_My _heart then skipped a beat. He called me darling. A thousand smart-ass comments also flooded my brain but I pushed them back to save for another situation like this… if I was fortunate enough to come across that opportunity.

"FOURTYONE…"

I closed my eyes again. The only noise I could hear was Gerard. And he sounded nice, I guess. Wait, he has a noise?

"FIFTYFIVE…"

I propped myself against the tree next to Gerard and stared at the surrounding graves. My father was supposed to be buried in Belleville's cemetery but mom insisted on keeping him down in Florida. I don't know why. Maybe she felt comfort that what was left of him was near her.

"SIXTYNINE…"

Gerard then smirked, "What exactly was the point of coming down here?"

I shrugged. "To make sure that Ray can count?"

He laughed. It felt nice to make him laugh.

"No, I mean, why'd you come down to the tree with me?"

My insides suddenly felt like jelly. "Hm, dunno. Maybe because Frank's hiding place felt like an apparition would grab me, Mikey is bound to cough or something if Ray gets anywhere near him, and I felt like spending time with you."

He considered this for a second then answered with a plain, "Okay."

"EIGHTYEIGHT…"

I started picking blades of grass from around us, the faint sound of Ray counting still in the background.

Gerard started humming something then sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked casually. He looked down at me and smiled.

"My grandma… that's her grave over there. Elena." He pointed to a nearby stone with the words: _So long and goodnight,_ engraved onto it. I sulked a bit.

"I… I'm so sorry," I breathed. He shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Besides, you must have it worse with your dad."

"How do you—"

"Leah told me everything."

I nodded. "Right. It was a few years ago. I'm getting back to normal."

He hesitated then said slowly, "If you need someone to talk to… I'm right next door."

"Sure. Thanks."

"ONEHUNDRED!"

"Ah, shit. He knows I always go here. Ready to run?" he asked as he started to stand up and peer over to where Ray was quickly approaching us.

"I FOUND YOU, GEE AND CAROLINE!" he yelled as he bolted to us. Gerard grabbed my arm and ran up the hill, dragging me along. His touch was electrifying…

We then hid behind a mausoleum. We panted as I looked down to where he still was touching my arm. I then looked to him. He glanced away and beamed. Woah, did he just lay a move on me?

We then turned to see Frank crouched near a large cross shaped grave. He winked at us and started to run down the hill, going the opposite direction of Ray.

"WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Ray yelled as he spotted Frank. "I GOT YOU LITTLE FRANKIE! I GOT YOUUUUU!" Ray ran towards the short gnome-resembling teenager. Ray tackled Frank then started wrestling him. I laughed.

"Are they usually like this?" I questioned, inching towards Gerard who was staring at me rather than where Frank and Ray were battling.

"Always." He turned away. "HEY, GUYS! WE DON'T WANT THE POLICE COMING DOWN HERE… AGAIN. IT'S CAROLINE'S FIRST NIGHT HERE, LET'S NOT GET HER ARRESTED!"

We began walking down the hill and saw Mikey emerging from a large tree.

"Do I seriously miss everything?" Gerard's younger brother moaned.

Frank finally escaped Ray's grip. He sighed, "Yes, yes you do."

"Climb trees, run around, or head home?" Ray asked. Gerard thought about this for a moment.

"Let's go home. Tomorrow we can go to the comic store or the movies. Right?" Gerard turned to me. I nodded. I guess I'd be spending the next day with these psychopaths too.

"Great!"

We all headed back into the car, I sat on Gerard's lap again.

"Do you find that position at all awkward?" Frank asked me, gazing back at Gerard and me.

We all laughed. Mikey answered, "No, they look pretty comfortable… if you know what I mean."

Gerard hit his brother's arm and smirked.

Woah, he smirked?

I expected tomorrow to be very lovely.

* * *

><p>AN: short, I know. And it took me ages to update. And I haven't been writing. I've _actually _been out having a life. I know, right? Pretty intense!

I promise I'll update soon. Thanks everyone who reviewed, you guys make my life amazing.

The story will get much more intense. I promise. I have a plan :)

xoxo, Contro

PS. I also know that I'm not good at writing 'action' scenes. This is one of those times. I promise it'll get better. Hopefully xD


	3. Hey, Guys Author's Note Time

**Oh shit. **

**I can feel it. You guys are just blistering with fire-ey anger. I can just tell.**

**Like my description? Yeah, I wish I could write Summertime that well.**

**So, you guys, I know. I left you off with KIND OF a cliffhanger? Just to see if they get it on or something? xD**

**Well, I can surely tell you, this is NOT the end of this story. I just need a break. Just to think. I want to finish my Killjoy story (the future is bulletproof) and I'm not okay. This story is barely even born and I'm so intimidated that so many people review this one rapidly and TFIB and INO are less popular but I'm so into the plot that it's difficult to stop writing and focus on this one.**

**I also have ANOTHER story in mind that I REALLY enjoy writing. This one feels unoriginal and I dunno if I can satisfy you guys as lovely reviewers with a wonderful chappie.**

**I ASSURE YOU, this is just a break. I could update tomorrow or later this week-I actually have a chapter going on right now... I just need to add like 1500 words xD**

**Okay... so... I guess this is me saying... sorry? And I'll deliver your chapter to you very soon? And I'm not dead. I promise. I'm in a much better mindset than I was a few weeks ago... xD**

**That's all-?**

**HOW COULD I FORGET?**

**I posted a link to my MCR blog account thing and the first chapter to my FOURTH current story (yeah, I'm a fucking mastermind) is up there. Go check it out. I really like it. It's got some kidnapping and Gerard. It's fun. I adore it xD**

**Sorry to keep you lovely people waiting and when I present you a chapter, I'll make sure it is the best one I could have written. Okay? Okay.**

**Keep reviewing, running, smiling, and living.**

**You guys are awesome. Stay that way.**

**Xoxo, Contro May :)**


	4. Carry All This Broken Bone

A/N: Jesus Christ, this story is the most rapidly review-growing I have xD

I feel like it's my duty to satisfy you all as amazing reviewers.

Here you go. Here is my attempt to satisfy you. Enjoy. xD

P.S. The reason Caroline is so new to all the lovey-ish shit is because she has never liked a guy in her life.

Till little Gerard comes along.

Heheheh ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: And Carry All This Broken Bone<strong>

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

"And you have a toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"And you brought a hairbrush?"

"Yeah..."

"And you have your feminine produc—"

"MOM!"

"Just checking! I miss you, Caroline."

I grinned. I did miss my mom but it was nice to get a break from her. It was 12 at night and she still wanted me to call home... she was rather protective.

I sat in my room on my bed. Well, it wasn't my room. Sort of. For the summer. Gerard and his friends had dropped me off. Nothing much really happened. Well, Gerard hugged me goodbye... but that isn't _too _important. Well a bit important, I guess. Kind of mind blowing. 'Cause he's hot as hell. And hell is pretty goddamn hot.

I tried to focus on my phone call with my mom rather than fantasize about the boy next door.

"I miss you too."

"Be safe. Remember I love you," she said, her voice shaking a bit. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Love you too."

She hung up to I crawled under the sheets and pulled the covers over my chest.

Frank had asked me to go to the movies with him and Gerard the next day. I was anxious. I hadn't asked Leah if I could go yet but I figured she'd approve. Unless she wanted to spend time with me or something... but that's completely odd. She should want me to be bonding with her hot neighbor and his wonderful friends... or am I just being bitchy?

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE!" I heard a voice scream as I opened my sleepy eyes and immediately put a pillow over them because the voice was opening my curtains.<p>

"Hmmmmph," I muttered back to them. The voice laughed. I was too tired to identify the gender.

"Green Lantern?"

I shot out of bed to see Gerard standing over me, a wide smile plastered onto his pale face.

"Now you have my attention!" I said, immediately rubbing my eyes and trying to look mildly attractive. He didn't seem to mind that I was completely and utterly disgusting—wild hair and smelly teeth... it was soothing.

"It just came out yesterday! Frank doesn't want to go anymore because he has some date with a girl named Rachel... anyway, Mikey and Ray said they were busy so they didn't want to tag along... so it'll just be you and me."

I tried to hide my insane excitement and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

He smiled and started walking to the door frame, leaning against it in a badass sort of pose. It was hot. Of course.

"I'll be back in an hour with my car."

And he left.

Holy shit.

I showered, freaking out the whole time and trying not to explode with excitement. I changed into a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus tee shirt, jeans, and shoes. My hair was extremely wet but I didn't care, I just wanted to see Gerard. He was like some fucking addictive chemical. It was phenomenal... just his presence, I mean. He seemed to brighten a mere room with his smile.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where a tired Leah was eating cheerios.

"Hello," he mumbled as she slightly waved.

I smirked, "Someone's a bit down!"

Leah rubbed her aging eyes and nodded. "Perhaps it's the weather. It's scorching outside and I prefer the colder months."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to see Green Lantern with Gerard."

She smiled. "That's nice. He's a sweet boy. I knew you kids would get along fine," Leah said staring at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just speculation. Now, go! I saw his car outside," Leah joyfully mused.

I hurried out, hopping into Gerard's car and greeting him with a pleasant, "Hello!"

"Hey good-lookin'," he laughed.

Ohmyfuck.

He was joking. Kidding. Dismissive. Right?

I hoped not.

I just laughed and buckled in next to him. "Go go go! I'm excited!"

"And how did you sleep, my lady?" he asked, pretending to tip a top hat or something. I hoped he was paying attention to driving.

"You saw my sleep-infested face this morning. Why don't you take a guess?"

He laughed, "Oh, don't feel too flattered but you looked fine."

My heart skipped a beat for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Nice shirt, by the way," he added.

We headed to the mall which Gerard explained consisted of two sides: a movie theater and a shopping plaza. It didn't take too long so awkward conversation was limited.

"And here is our stop," Gerard courtly said as he parked in the nearest spot the main door.

We walked out in the parking lot in the heat of summer and made out way to the entrance... this would seem like a normal task, correct?

Wrong.

I didn't really know how to walk, I guess. Walking too far away from his side would seem like I didn't like him-which I thought he was okay. Not like I was secretly madly in love with him or anything. Walking too close to him would be just plain creepy, because what if our hands accidentally touch or he thinks I smell? But I just took a shower... still... fuck, did I brush my teeth? Oh, yeah, yeah I did. But still: walking too close is awkward.

Now, finding that perfect walking next to him distance was the issue. Once I reached that comfortable point, we were already at the door, which he opened for me. Like a gentleman? Hell yes.

Some over-rated song about California and how fucking awesome the beaches are there and the girls and shit was playing when we walked in. I wanted to throw up in my mouth.

"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING SONG ABOUT CALIFORNIA!" Gerard screamed. He seemed to be thinking the same way as I was. Nice. Soul mates? I think yes. Well possibly. Hopefully.

GODDAMN IT I JUST MET HIM THE DAY PRIOR.

Anyway, after his little rant, Gerard received many concerned and dirty looks. I giggled. A couple push up bra make up infested girls looked at him and laughed in pity. They strutted away in their little mini-skirts and flip flops. That's right, whores. Walk away from the most awesome guy that you'll never have the chance to meet.

"That's great," I muttered to Gerard as we walked over to the ticket-seller-person-thing.

"What? Katy Perry and those other pop obsessed freaks need to chill out about a goddamn state."

I laughed again as he took out his wallet. I stopped him, pulling out a 20 dollar bill. He gave me a look as if he could kill. I guess he wished to pay for me.

"I can pay for mys-"

"NO NO NO! I'll pay for you. You're kinda the guest here. Besides, I won't be able to see you after summer. So this is me telling you how cool you are, Caroline," Gerard said, smiling. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. But after the movie when we go the mall and get comics and silly string-I pay."

"Comics and silly string?"

"FUCK YES! You've never spent the day alone with me. You have been warned, Way," I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air in exaggeration. He laughed. I loved his laugh.

"And you've never spent the day alone with me!"

"Oh, please, you probably just planned on seeing the movie, going to lunch, and dropping me off!"

"Nothing is planned when you're with a Way."

"Of course."

He handed his money to the cashier woman and got two tickets for Green Lantern. She told us the theater number, 7, and Gerard told me as we walked away, "Popcorn?"

I nodded. "But I'm paying."

"Well, if you insist. Besides, I'm nearly broke!" he smiled.

I stared at him in awe, "Don't you have a job?"

He hesitated, "I have a shitty band and I work a shift at the gas station a block away from home."

"A band?" I curiously asked. He shrugged. Bands are cool. I like music. A lot.

"Yeah. We haven't recorded anything so selling is a bust. We've played... twice before, I think. We're booked to play a local bar soon. I expect piss and flip flops thrown at us," he slowly informed me. Without warning, I hit his arm. "WHAT THE FUCK, CAROLINE?"

"I want to hear you play."

"You WHAT?"

"I-WANT-TO-HEAR-YOU-PLAY," I made it sound like one word. He grinned.

"That's crazy talk."

"And why is that?"

"Because. You're probably awesome and your self-conscious side is showing."

He said quietly, "I know the band has something special..."

"I bet it does."

"I just don't know."

"You know what, Gerard, shut up and I'll judge your music when I hear it. Okay?" I told him, smiling. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the popcorn. I ordered that, Star Wars shaped gummy things (rad, right?), and large sodas. He insisted on paying about five thousand times but I shunned him.

"Please... just for the food?"

"NO. I PAY."

"RAAA!"

That's basically how shit went down.

We carried our food to theater 7 without much talk. The previews were a drag.

"OH HEY! Another romantic comedy," Gerard sighed, gesturing to the preview. I laughed.

"Fuck those repetitive ass holes."

We got a lot of dirty looks from other viewers because of our relentless cursing but I didn't care. I _enjoyed_ spending time with Gerard.

"Right? Mleh. Another one. OH MY DAMN THEY'RE DOING ANOTHER PLANET OF THE APES!" Gerard said as he turned from me to the large screen, fixated. I laughed. "What? OH FUCK, Drah-co is in it!"

"Drah-co?"

"Tom Felton. I don't know much about Potter but Frank's a huge fan. He'll love it."

"Lovely." I then thought of a question that I hadn't scratched the surface with too much: what's up with him being so close to Ray and Frank? Sure, they were friends, but they were like _close, _close. Nearly bromance close. I understood that he was close with Mikey-that was his brother. IN CONCLUSION, I asked him, "What's with the bond between afro, tattoo and you?"

He smiled at that. I liked his smile too. "They're my band mates, of course."

"Ah, and what do they play? HEY! What do you do in this mysteriously curious band?"

"Mikey plays bass, Ray and Frank are guitar, and I sing."

"I adore this. And you should sing to me. Right here, right now."

He glared at me but laughed, "You're kidding!"

"Of course not. Stretch those pipes."

"Fuck no," he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the talking ceased. I looked at him as we both laughed.

"SUSSSSSH!" some nerdy guy with suspenders told me and Gerard.

The movie played, it was pretty cool, and throughout the duration of the video Gerard and I managed to only exchange a few witty comments. At one part, where Hal kissed Carol, my hand was buried in the popcorn and Gerard (unknowingly, I think) placed his hand in the popcorn too, like those corny movies where the guy and girl hold hands in the popcorn, but I realized he touched me and awkwardly pulled away. I think I saw him smirk. It was an event worth remembering.

The intense music started playing which signaled the credits. We stood up, gathering our trash, and made our way out of the theater.

"I think I'll have to see that again soon!" Gerard grinned after throwing away our crap.

"That sounds acceptable," I nodded.

"Where to next?" he asked. I thought for a moment. There was a huge super target in the midst of the mall chaos and I figured that they would have silly string there and different shit we'd need to spend the day being awesome.

"SUPER TARGET!"

"I think this calls for epic races in shopping carts!" he exclaimed, holding his arm out like a fancy guy person does at a ball. I took his arm in mine and we marched to target.

This kid was awesome.

* * *

><p>AN: MCRmy! :D

So hey. I updated. Hell. Yes. ;)

The only reason I'm doing an author's note is because I need to put this tidbit of reality awesomeness stuff in here:

Picture the following scene. A mid teenager, on her mother's laptop, eating chips and listening to My Chemical Romance. The girl, who shall go by Contro (Controversial Mayhem), sighs and wishes to listen to the used. But because of her stupidity, Contro can't buy any music. She can only get music from the library or her friends. She needs a job badly.

ANYWAY, Contro says aloud, "I think I'll listen to The Used on Pandora. Like a boss."

And her silly, crazy awesome mother who is playing cards with her step father says, "I think I have some of The Used on my laptop."

Contro smiles and asks, "Good songs, right?" (Of course, all of The Used is good. Contro is just a bit sarcastic.)

Well her mother also sarcastically retorts, "No, I bought shit music." (EXACT MOTHER FUCKING WORDS HERE)

That was all real and I love my mom a lot. Just saying. She wasn't like this when I was younger. xD

Okay, that's all, bye!


	5. Through Six Years Down In Crowded Rooms

A/N: Reasoning behind not updating: School. And I nearly finished but about half of it deleted. So, I got extremely frustrated with FanFiction for about three weeks.

But I'm back!

P.S. if you like Sum 41, try to spot the songs hidden in the following chappie.

(AND I'M SO SORRY IT SUCKS. I REALLY AM. I JUST NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING! D: )

* * *

><p><strong>Through Six Years Down In Crowded Rooms<strong>

"FASTER, GERARD, FASTER!" I yelled. Gerard was pushing me in a shopping cart down the music isle. We got yelled at by some buff guy who worked at Target back when we picked up frozen pizza, Ben & Jerry's ice cream (my favorite), a bag of Lays, and nutella because we were making a 'disturbance to the fellow shoppers'. I flipped him off and Gerard stuck his tongue out. Then we ran. Well, he pushed me in a cart. It was radical.

"Jesus, Caroline, let's stop here. Get a DVD or something," Gerard said, stopping the cart and helping me out of it. I nodded.

"Sounds awesome."

Both of us had seen most of the DVDs that we'd be interested in. Then, we saw _28 Days Later... _Gerard thought it looked intriguing. So, with the small amount of money we had left, we bought it. It was on sale for 9 dollars too.

Gerard started moving the cart over towards the checkout lanes and said, "I think we should go eat something before we buy all the junk food they have in stock."

I grinned. "But this shopping trip has only just begun!"

"And by that you mean...?"

"We haven't been anywhere near the nurf guns and silly string, Gerard."

He rubbed his chin then chuckled. "Whatever you say, sunshine."

Aw, he called me sunshine!

I widened my smile and pushed the cart to where I presumed nurf guns were kept. Technically, it was a young boy's toy area but... nurf guns were essential for the shit I was planning.

"Why...?" Gerard started. I interrupted by sighing loudly and shaking my head.

I stopped the cart in the middle of the nurf isle and placed my hands on my hips. "Oh, Gerard. You didn't have any plans for tonight, did you?"

He pondered the question for a minute then shook his head.

"And Mikey, Ray, and Frank won't be busy? Like Frank won't be fucking the brains out of that girl he's dating?"

He laughed a bit as he said, "Nah, Frank seems to like this one. And she's all 'waiting till marriage'. He also said that his wild afternoon out will be done by 3."

"Perfect! And it's unlikely that we'll get caught by the police if we go back to the graveyard with the items I'm preparing to pick up?"

Gerard leaned against a wall and shook his head. "That only happened once. And it was right after a robbery in a nearby apartment."

I nodded. "So, I suggest teams. You, me, Iero. Then, Ray and Mikey. Seems fair because Frankenstein is fun sized and I'm a girl. Right?"

"Caroline, what are we going to do exactly?" Gerard slowly asked. Then hesitated but added, "Yes. That does seem fair."

I gave him the most devious smile I could and rolled the shopping cart farther towards my destination. I then scanned the different types of nurf guns. Picking out the most quality nerf gun was essential. So, this required about a minute or two of thinking.

Gerard stared at me, studying me, I guess. I just awkwardly stood there, kind of getting daggers from a really cool guy in my face. His lips were inches away from mine. And, even though I was glancing to my side, I wanted to kiss him. Right there, in the middle of Target. I wanted to kiss Gerard Way. Obviously, I didn't do that. Kissing him would be the work of an oddball. Don't get me wrong, I'm odd. Just not that intrusive.

"I could paint you, ya'know," he muttered after a few moments of awkward standing and staring.

I turned to him and twisted my lips into a playful grin, feeling my cheek bones flush red. I twisted my hair a bit and responded, "Judging from the stuff at Leah's house, you seem pretty damn talented."

He shrugged, "I guess. You just have particular facial features. Your nose is a bit curved in. You've got lips that are shaped and not just a simple oval. Your eyes are pretty unique and round. Oh, and your eyebrows aren't like fucking Vampira." He stopped as I laughed. "Also, you've got some kick ass bone structure. I'd say that this summer, I should paint you. Or sketch you. Or... whatever."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Tomorrow. Your house. Paint me."

"Challenge accepted!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up 5 of the top quality nurf guns and sauntered back to the cart. Okay. Now silly string.

Epic battle of awesomeness and slight catastrophe would commence that night.

* * *

><p>"TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK AND THE PARTY WON'T STOP. TONIGHT I'M GOING TO FIGHT TILL I SEE A CERTAIN LIGHT," Gerard screamedsang along to the extremely shitty pop music on the radio in his car.

I was just sitting in the passenger's seat, wondering what about this boy intrigued me so deeply.

Probably his mouth. I liked his mouth.

When the song ended, Gerard turned the radio down and said, "Well. I hate the top 20 countdown. Though, you must admit, Ke$ha is extremely catchy."

I shook my head and pointed to the radio in dispare. "NO NO NO. KE DOLLAR SIGN HA IS ABSOLUTE SHIT."

He chuckled. "To prevent any arguing, why don't we go back to my house and unload all the shit we bought?"

"Seems fair."

He put in _Queen's Greatest Hits: Volume I _for the remaining 10 minutes of our car ride home.

Right about when he played Bohemian Rhapsody for what felt like the billionth time (I'm not complaining, Freddie Mercury is a genius), we pulled into his garage.

After unloading all the groceries and attempting to avoid as much awkward small talk as possible, we ended up in the kitchen, sitting on the counters, eating Ben & Jerry's and playing truth or dare with Mikey.

"Truth or dare," Mikey asked Gerard, pulling on a beanie on his head then proceeding to shovel ice cream into his mouth.

Gerard though for a moment but settled on, "Dare."

"I dare you..." Mikey began, glancing around the room, searching for a good challenge. Mikey had his eyes fixated on me as if he would say _to kiss Caroline _but he didn't. Instead, Gerard's genius of a brother finished, "To ding dong ditch the neighbors."

Gerard's eyes widened. All I heard was the CLANK of his spoon falling to the floor.

"_The neighbors?_" Gerard hoarsely whispered as if it were a dirty phrase. I felt a bit out of the loop. Leah and I were their neighbors... so they couldn't possibly be talking about us. Could they?

"Yep. Don't worry; the psychopath is still in France. Her parents just may tell her that you stopped by..." Mikey deviously said, laughing as if the devil possessed his soul.

I raised an eyebrow at Gerard who was blankly looking at me. His face was as pale as a ghost.

Woah, Mikey said _her _twice. So, there was a girl? Oh shit, was I intruding on something (a relationship...?) with the 'psychopath' and Gerard?

After a moment of hesitation, Gerard said, "Fine. As long as you both are with me. Her parents will probably catch me and flip the fuck out or something."

Mikey nodded and hopped of the counter, heading to the door.

I grabbed Gerard's arm before he had the chance to leave.

"Who's—"

"You don't wanna know."

Leaving me confused, Gerard walked outside. I followed, dazed.

"Just run. I know you've never been great at ding dong ditching but if you just run, Caroline and I will be behind you," Mikey coached. The boy may have been a tad socially self-conscious but he obviously had a brain.

Gerard bit his lip and approached the large Key West styled home, looking at the door, staring at it's knob.

"Okay..." Gerard began. I stepped behind Mikey. "One..." His finger neared the bell. "Two..." I clutched Mikey's arm. "THREE."

He rang it.

It was an annoying: _ding dong do ding. DING DONG DO DING._

Mikey and I started running but for some reason Gerard stood, fixated at the door.

I ran back to him. "GERARD. LET'S GO. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU UNDERSTAND THE POINT OF 'DING DONG DITCHING BUT IT MEANS THAT YOU FUCKING RUN."

Gerard slowly nodded and half ran half stumbled his way through the neighbor's yard.

But, as we got to Gerard's lawn, a girl appeared out of fucking no where. She was standing in the driveway of his neighbors'.

She wasn't that bad looking. She had short dark hair covered by a green hat, thick eye liner, and was licking a popsicle.

Gerard didn't see her before I did. I kind of stopped and half waved. The girl smiled at me.

Mikey saw her second. He pulled his beanie over his eyes in despair and walked back inside.

_What was so wrong with this girl that I couldn't see?_

"GERARD!" she called, waving him down.

"Ah, fuck..." I heard him mutter. "_Going to fucking France _that fucking lying bastard."

"GERARD, GERARD, GERARD!" she called again, walking over to him.

I think there was a moment where Gerard considered running but he didn't. He stood, tugging at his hair and staring at the girl.

"Hi," he said to her, not even bothering to smile.

The girl on the other hand, she was a fucking happiness machine. Grinning her ass off, widening her eyes.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, gesturing to me, still containing the wide (and slightly creepy) smirk.

Gerard looked at me then looked at the girl.

"That's Caroline. Caroline, this is my neighbor."

"Hi, neighbor!" I waved.

"Well, we'll have to catch up more soon, Gerard! There's _sooooo _much we have to talk about." she batted her eyelashes like a puppy dog. And the way she emphasized 'soooo' made me want to stab myself.

Gerard hesitated. "Uh-huh. Hey—I thought you were in France... studying pharmacy or language or something like that."

"Yeah. I got bored. And I missed you too much! So, I came home—where I belong."

"Well, bye!" Gerard mumbled, forcefully grabbing my hand and dragging me back to his house.

When we were all situated in the living room, I finally had the chance to ask, "Who is she?"

Gerard and Mikey exchanged worried glances.

Mikey opened his mouth to speak but Gerard sat up and cleared his throat. I knew I wouldn't like what he would say. I knew it wouldn't change a thing-It'd just add a name to her face. But I also knew that this was the beginning of a weird and eventful Summertime. I also decided at that moment that I really liked Gerard. And that fate could be real.

Sure, fate could be real, but it isn't always mutal for both parties.

This is what I feared most.

So, I watched as the words spilled out of his mouth like sap from a redwood tree. I watched as he looked like he was painfully choking out her name. I watched in agony because I knew that this girl had a history with him and I on the other hand, did not.

"That... that would be Eliza. Eliza Cuts."

Jealousy.

* * *

><p>AN: DRAMATIC PLOT TWIST.


End file.
